GA revelled and fought
by Pretearwings
Summary: Sequel to 'Bladebreakers take on another on'-What happens when the bladebreakers meet a new team...the GA...
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO………

PART 2 OF THE RACHEL AND KAI STORY!

'GA revelled and fought'

Chapter 1- we meet again old friend…

Hey everyone! I did poo on my food Tech test but hey! I have French tomorrow! That should be ok…kinda…I hope so…anyways on with Part 2!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel sighed as she walked near the seaside dome, she was Mr Dickinson's right hand person, and he had fallen ill so she had to come open another tournament, which meant seeing them. She had glasses on and her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. In her hands was her laptop. She was 19, working for the BBA for 4 years now. She walked in and made her way to where she was to sit. She hadn't seen her old team for 4 years, not even her own brother…

"Kenny…Kai…" Rachel sat down and People started to come in talking and laughing. Those days were a long way back now; she was an adult, not a child even though she wished she were. At least she could still blade with the new BBA she was in charge of.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR OF BEYBLADING HERE AT THE SEASIDE DOME!"

Tyson yawned in the locker room, he was 18, he wanted to get on with bladeing so he could go home and sleep…

"Now to open out tournament is Rachel Dale!" Tyson blinked and shot up.

"LOOK GUYS! IT'S RACHEL!" Tyson shouted. Kai looked up at the screen seeing Rachel, she looked so different.

"Welcome to the seaside dome, as you all know, Mr Dickinson cannot be here so I am to say Good luck to all bladers and remember to have fun!" She smiled.

Kai looked at her, he couldn't believe she was here, so unreal…Rachel left and didn't return to her seat. Kai went out side the door and stood there. Rachel walked pasted not even noticing him.

"Were you not going to say hello then?" Rachel froze and turned. He was stood there. Rachel's eye's filled with tears; she turned away and quickly wiped her eyes

"I have to run the BBA while Mr Dickinson is ill, I have to go…" She started to walk but Kai took her arm. He pulled her to face him.

"Talk to me Rachel…please…" Rachel let out a sob and pushed herself away and ran.

What am I doing? I'm running away from my problem that's what…

Kai looked on, he wanted to talk to her, and he walked back inside. His team stood there looking at him. He was the oldest, team captain and should be thinking about the matches not Rachel but these matches were meaningless… He looked at the TV screen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel sat on a railing looking at the river, she could still see it, the day she battled him, those years ago…a tear ran down her face, she went up to brush it away when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. With his head down looking at the pavement down the road and heading her way. She looked back out and sat there she looked at his back as he walked away.

"So…the great Kai to busy to talk…" Kai stopped and turned to see Rachel stood there, looking more like the Rachel he used to know. She had her hair down blowing in the wind, she wore glasses still. She was wearing a white T-shirt with 2 silver wings printed on the back and a pair of dark blue jeans. Kai was wearing a sleeveless top and dark blue cargo pant and a silver belt. He looked at her. "I know what I did early…i'm sorry…I just was mixed up, I have so much to do…it's unreal…" She sat back down again and looked at the water.

"I should have just left you alone." Kai walked up next to her but didn't sit down.

"No…" He looked at her, she as smiling "You did right to talk to me…it got me thinking about my past, remember here?"

"Should I?"

"This is where we had that match the day after I met you in Max's shop…"

"Um…" Kai said. He didn't know what to say… Rachel got up.

"It was nice to see you again but I have to go…I have practice to get to…

"As in your in a team?" kai looked a little surprised. Rachel laughed.

"When I left the team all those years ago, it didn't mean I gave up bladeing." She smiled at him, and turned to leave, kai grabbed her arm

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I must…" he let her arm go and watched her walk of into the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai sat thinking, the team had won the tournament easy. Now they had nothing to do

"Hello boys!" Mr Dickinson walked in.

"HAY! Your ok Mr D!" Tyson said. 4 people walked in, dressed in capes.

"Mr Dickinson, just tell them why we are here…" One said.

"Ok, listen boys, you've had an official challenge from the BBA latest secret weapon…" Tyson laughed.

"Those happen to be the 'secret weapon' then?"

"Yes we are Tyson." The girl who had spoken first loomed over Tyson and took her hood down. "Don't underestimate us…" She snarled.

"Ok…" Tyson said trembling slightly. She stood up; she had pale green eyes and shoulder length purple hair.

"I'm Rini" (JFA- I got stuck so I used the name Rini from Sailor moon!)

The other three girls took their hoods down; next to the purpled haired girl was a blonde/light orange shorthaired girl with blue eyes.

"I'm Ella,"

Next to her was a dark pink longhaired girl with purple eyes.

"I'm Mary"

The next one had had red/ brown short hair and ruby eyes.

"I'm Hannah"

The last one had black hair and bright green eyes

"I'm Martha"

The Bladebreakers looked at them.

"We," Rini said "Are the Guardian Angels!" Tyson laughed and everyone sweat dropped. Hannah pulled out her blade, a dark blue/grey one. She got ready to launch.

"I'll make you pay for laughing at our team Tyson!" Rini put an arm in front of Hannah.

"Save it Hannah, so we can wipe the floor with them when we battle." She turned to kai and smirked. "So what do you say?" Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny (yes he has grown) looked at Kai.

"We accept your challenge…" He said.

"Good!" Mr Dickinson said. "How does tomorrow sound?" Kai nodded. Rini smirked.

"It'll fun………seeing you lose for the first time…" And they walked out.

"That's so unlike Rini…" Mr Dickinson said.

"Tell us Mr Dickinson, who are they really…" everyone turned to Kai

"Um…oh…well………"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 done! Claps to Isaac who typed it for me. *Grins*

Isaac- fingers…pain…so much pain…

Anyways chapter 2 coming soon so REVIEW!

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Truth's out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr Dickinson smiled

"Don't be silly Kai…" And he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai looked up at the moon, he was lay on the raised platform running round Tyson's Dojo. He heard a rustle to see someone sat on the wall. He sat up, the person jumped down. It was dark and kai could just make out that it was a girl. She walked into the light, her pale green eyes shining.

"Rini…" Kai muttered

"Glad you remember…" She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk."

"…"

"I am who I am, don't think that Mr Dickinson didn't tell us what you said…" she came close. Kai noticed a resemblance to someone. She tilted her head, giving him a sideways look. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am…" he got up "Now please leave I don't have to kick your team's butt till tomorrow…" He made his way inside. He turned to see her standing on the wall.

"You'll regret that!" And she jumped off. Kai shook his head dispelling the thought that she looked………a lot like a friend he knew……….a lot………..like Rachel………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AE YOU MAD!" Mary shouted putting purple color contacts over her amber / yellow eyes.

"NO! I'm not!" Rini slid down the wall and looked sad. "All these years without him, made me see that………" just then Mr Dickinson walked in

"You ready to go?" Rini looked at her team who nodded

"Let's roll…" She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai stood with his team but had his eyes closed and was leaning on the wall. A car pulled up and the Guardian Angels and Mr Dickinson got out. The Bladebreakers and the Guardian Angels faced each other.

"So how are we going to do this?" Rini asked

"NOT AT ALL!!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a helicopter, a rope was through down and someone in black came down and headed for the Guardian Angels… Rini jumped up and the man flew across the ground. She had jumped nearer the Bladebreakers. The Guy got up.

"You'll come with me Dale!" He snarled at Rini.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" The man jumped again and Rini did a back flip over the Bladebreakers. Kai stood and looked until

"…Dale!"

He suddenly pushed the guy over and stood there looking daggers at him.

"Get out of here…now…" he snarled and the guy went and jumped into the helicopter that was low to the ground. Kai turned and looked at Rini. It suddenly hit her. She swore and ran in the other direction. Kai ran after her. She looked behind her to see Kai following her; she forgot how fast he was. She reached some trees and jumped into them, jumping from branch to branch until

"AHHHH!!!!!!" Kai saw ahead of her that Rini fell out the tree and roll onto the ground. The guy from before appeared from the trees.

"Not this time" kai started to run but stopped to see Rini jump to her feet and do a back flip and a cartwheel then another flip and she was level with him.

"So you figured it out…" She said.

"GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted. Rini pulled out her blade but kai saw that it wasn't Ruby moon's blade but a grey one.

"Let it rip!" She shouted and the blade flew at the man. "FUME BLAST!" she shouted. A grey fire appeared and shot at the man, he jumped in to the trees.

"This isn't over DALE!" He shouted as they heard the sound of the helicopter disappearing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rini laughed

"Hello! Earth to Kai, this is a test for you!"

"What do you mean by a test Rachel?"

"To see if you were ready for our new bit-beasts…"

"New?"

"Meet SD" Kai saw the blade was still spinning on the ground, out appeared a grey phoenix, "Shadow Dranzer…" she smiled and Shadow Dranzer disappeared and her blade flew into her hand.

"We best get back…speaking of back…" Rachel looked at Kai

"What?"

"I hope that purple isn't permanent…" He walked back, Rachel looked completely confused. She smiled and ran after Kai putting her arms around his neck. He smiled and She let go. She blushed red.

"Sorry…" she muttered. Kai smiled at her.

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel yawned; she had been working out the bugs in Shadow Drigger since it kept attacking the blader… She looked at the clock. It was midnight, she better call it a night. She left her work on the table and closed and locked the doors. She set off down the road to here a shout

"GO DRANZER!"

Dranzer? Rachel went over to the sound; Kai was training in the dimming light. She sat on the rail at the top of the slope, with him at the bottom.

"MOLTEN FLAME!" He shouted. Dranzer appeared as a molten ball of flames. It vanished and Kai went down to one knee his strength caving in. Rachel jumped up and ran down the slope as He past out hitting the cold ground.

"KAI!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OKIES!!!!!! I'm bored! I can't think of anything to type in my authors little note bit (this bit!) but that I HATE EXAMS and REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- More truth? Maybe…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai woke with a start to find him on a bed and a cloth on his head. Rachel waked in that second with a try. She saw he was awake and smiled. Kai looked around.

"What happened?"

"You did what I once did…pushed myself so hard that I used up my strength…" Kai nodded. He went to move his left arm and felt a sharp pain. "You damaged your arm when you fell…" Kai looked at his arm to see it bandaged up. Rachel put the tray on the bed just as the phone rang; she smiled and looked at the door.

"I'll be back in a minuet…" and she walked out. Kai looked around the room, it was a big room painted white. He was on a bed. He got up and opened the door slightly to hear the conversation.

"MR D! He knows who I am so we might as well just battle them on our own terms……… me and the others are still a team yes!" Kai looked at her, she didn't look happy. "NO Mr D! There is no point! Anyways it's my day off today. Goodbye!" and she slammed the phone down. She saw Kai at the top of the stairs and felt herself blush…she had made a fool of herself…She sighed.

"You shouldn't be up you know" Kai walked down the stairs. Rachel smiled then laughed. "You haven't changed a bit" she walked in to the kitchen and she said something. Another voice replied. Rachel reappeared a second later with Emily, the blonde still showing. She grinned

"Rachel was helping me get rid of the blonde," she said. She smiled at Rachel "It's your day off isn't it?"

"Yes, but you better get going…" Emily nodded, Rachel opened the door and Emily left. Rachel closed the door and turned to face Kai who was holding a video. He smiled and showed her what it said on the side.

'Bladebreakers and Rachel, Canada.'

Rachel gasped.

"That went missing ages ago!!!!" she then smiled. Kai walked over to the TV and put the video in the video player. Kai sat down, Rachel almost reluctant sat next to him as the type played.

'Is this thing working?' Tyson's voice, Kai smiled and Rachel laughed.

Rachel sat with Kai near the top of the slop while the rest of the team was at the bottom of the slope.

"Wave guys!" Max shouted, the camcorder pointing it at Rachel and Kai. Rachel waved back but Kai didn't, Rachel pretended to punch Kai and they both laughed, soon enough though the two had been dragged down the slop and now Rachel and the chief we're being chased by Tyson, Ray and Max. Kai stood watching and then accidentally tripped Rachel who landed in the water; she glared at Kai, her hair stuck to her face. She got out the small river and ran after kai and managed to get hold of him. She couldn't pull him into the water on her own so Tyson, Ray and Kenny helped causing all of them to fall in but max cause he was taping. Kai sat there giving death daggers to Rachel is blue hair stuck to his face while his team roared with laugher but soon Rachel was running away laughing like a loony with kai in close pursuit. Every now and again, someone would pop out and try and stop her but she was fast soon enough though, kai caught her. He dragged her kicking and shouting and laughing all at the same time and pushed her in the water and Kai pushed in everyone else, taking the camcorder from Max and pushing him in to and taped it.

"Say cheese!"

"FOOD!" Tyson shouted back causing everyone to laugh. Rachel smiled as the video came to an end

"That was so long ago." She said, with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Least we still have those memories…"

"Speaking of memories…all that time, I was with you guys…I didn't thing of it much then but when I saw you again after 4 years I realised I'd been blocking feelings I had when I was young…" She laughed, "You must think I'm mad!" she shook her head and smiled but Kai saw that she was crying. The tears were running down her face and she was trying to hide it as laughter.

"Rachel…" Kai said. Rachel stopped and looked at Kai. He hugged her tight, she felt herself turn red and then a fresh wave of tears were running down her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes it's a short chappy I know just I can't think of much at the moment…

Isaac- yes! That means less pain for me!

Not really, I'm talking just about this story, not all of them

Isaac- damn…


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't updated in like…………………………….forever!  
I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Kai- it's not like anyone reads this anyways

Shut it you!

Chapter 4- Kai flashback part 1

9 months later

Kai sat in the hospital thinking about the last few months that had rushed by while Rachel was at home…(She had volunteered him to help out)

Flashback

Just as Rachel was about to talk again the phone rang and Rachel pulled herself away, not really wanting to. She walked up and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Rachel Dale speaking"

A thought entered his flashback, how much he would like to hear her say 'Rachel Hiwatari'

The person on the end spoke and Rachel's forehead creased. She turned to Kai and mouthed 'Hilary' which meant she might be on for a while. Kai turned the T.V on watching the news and listening to Rachel

"So, what's up?"  
…  
"What!?" Kai turned to face her, a shocked expression on her face  
…  
"Tell me you didn't!"  
…  
"Hilary! You stupid moron!"  
…  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
…  
"Alright, I'll be over soon…." She put the phone down looking extremely worried

"So…." Kai said turning the T.V off.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Could you take me to Tyson's house?" Kai nodded.

"So what's wrong?" kai asked as he drove the car down the road, Rachel sat being silent

"With Hilary?" She looked at him and he nodded. "She…she…she…" Rachel tried to tell him what it was but she couldn't. She was still in shock from it. "She's…." She took a deep breath. "Pregnant" Kai nearly forgot to turn and swung the car round.

Kai took a deep breath "Tyson?"

"Yes…."

"Rachel!" Hilary cried as Rachel got out the door of the car. Rachel was met with a hug from her crying friend. Rachel tried to sooth her friend, it didn't work.

They were sat inside. Kai sat on the floor with Rachel and Hilary on the sofa and Tyson sat on the other side of the room not wanting to talk, looking at the floor, in shame of what he did even though they were both drunk

The next Day, Everything had been fixed, Rachel and kai were leaving after bringing the two back together by getting them to tell each other there feelings.

Kai had thought that when the baby came, it would be well looked after

5 months down the line, Kai and Rachel often visited Tyson and Hilary and stayed with them to help Hilary and the baby as Hilary was getting more tired and would be sleeping a lot.

Kai recalled the conversation with Rachel he had with her, the night that changed everything…

"I hope Hilary will be alright…." Rachel said. Kai sighed.

"If you don't stop saying that…."

"You'll do what?" Rachel asked sitting up. Kai rolled over away from her as she laughed at him. "Sorry" She said trying to stifle a laugh. Kai didn't move, Rachel stopped laughing and looked slightly hurt that he wasn't laughing along like he normally did. "Kai…" She asked quietly

"Ever since Hilary became pregnant…that's all you've been able to think about…" Rachel looked confused

"I don't understand…" Rachel said.

"What about us?"

"Us? Who's us?" Rachel asked even more confused.

"I love you…but you've been so worked up in Hilary and Tyson's lives that you're forgetting about your own…" Rachel sat dumbstruck by what he had just said.

Kai suddenly heard crying. He sat up and looked at Rachel who was crying into her knees. Kai felt guilty at making her cry…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I guess me telling you that and you not feeling the same…" He stopped not knowing what to say.

"Don't…be stupid…" Came Rachel's voice. Kai looked at her again. "How long have you felt that way?"

"A long time…"

"Good" Kai raised an eyebrow looking very confused. Rachel raised her head, a smile spread across her face; this just made Kai's head spin.

"I've felt the same for a long time too!" Kai's eyes widened slightly. He got up and went over to Rachel and sat with his arms around her.

"I don't why I didn't tell you sooner…" Kai said holding Rachel close to him.

"Same here" Rachel said.

They ended up taking all night instead of sleeping

A few days later, something else happened which changed absolutely everything.

Kai was walking Rachel home from work as normal.

Something happened, Kai still wasn't sure what but they ended up making love.

Kai woke next morning to find a small figure next to him. Rachel woke and looked up, blushing red at the same time as Kai. Suddenly she was up and was in the bathroom, Kai could hear her being sick. She came back out and fainted on the floor. Kai rushed up and panicked.

He, by this point, had a job to go to.

Rachel finally woke and said she was fine now. Rachel called in sick for work. Kai left, even though he didn't want to.

When he came home, he found the Rachel was still in bed, it was late and so he went to wash his face with cold water. He looked down and found a pregnancy test, which showed positive.

Kai rushed back out, Rachel's eye's wide open. Kai wanted to ask her but the way she was acting confirmed it.

"Well…" Kai said walking over and sitting down on the bed. Rachel sat up and promptly began crying into his lap.

Okies!  
Kids from X generation are on there way folks!


	5. Chapter 5

MAHAHA!!!!!

Kai- sarcastically wow, really scary….

Very funny, I'm bored that's all.

Chapter 5- Kai's Flashback part 2

"I didn't think that…" Rachel started but she trailed away.

"It doesn't matter…" Rachel looked up at him. "It's not like we don't love each other, we can get through this…"

Rachel hugged him tight "You are right as always."

End Flashback

A nurse walked into the room, interrupting Kai's thoughts.

"Mr Granger?" Tyson looked up, he was sat next to kai and looked pale. "She is asking for you" Tyson got up and followed the Nurse out.

Kai had been volunteered to drive as no one else was in town, Max was in America with Merriam and Kenny was over there too, visiting Emily. Ray was in China with his White tiger team, Cane, Salima and team had vanished. Kai sighed and looked at his phone, it was turned off but he was still worried about Rachel, he had called her about 15 minutes ago but he wanted to call her again to make sure she was all right.

Tyson came out 1 hour later and said

"I have a son!" Before falling into a chair and fainting. Kai smiled at Tyson and wondered what was going to happen when their baby came

Kai arrived home to see Rachel at he window; she went to open the door as Kai walked up. She looked at him, he looked very tired. He embraced, glad she was all right.

"So…tell me, Boy or Girl?" She asked as he sat down and she sat next to him.

"A boy called…" Kai tried to remember "Something beginning with A, I think." Rachel smiled

"As…" But Kai cut in

"As long as Hilary is ok…" He said with out opening an eye. Rachel laughed.

"Well…not long till we find out what gender our baby will be…" Rachel said almost dreamily as she put an arm on her round stomach. Kai smiled.

"I bet it will be a boy…" kai said looking at Rachel who laughed.

"I have to disagree, it's going to be a girl!" she said smiling as Kai laughed as well.

"Hilary! He's so cute!" Rachel said holding Hilary's baby "What's he called?" She asked looking at the, same dark blue as Tyson's, tuft of hair.

"Andrew" Hilary said proudly.

"Is he going to be under Tyson's surname? Or yours Hilary?" Rachel asked handing Baby Andrew over to Hilary.

"Well…"Hilary blushed. Rachel noticed and grinned.

"He popped the big question as well!" Rachel said and Hilary nodded. A dreamy look spread across Rachel's face.

"I wish that would happen to me…"

"It will!" Hilary said a big smile covering her face

"You think?"

"I'm sure of it!" Rachel smiled as baby Andrew giggled in Hilary's arms.

Few months later

"OH MY GOD!" Came Rachel's scream. Kai was stood by her holding her hand, she had been like this for 3 ours but the baby wasn't coming

"Here it comes!" The midwife said as crying was heard.

HALLO!

I'm working hard!

Jess- heeeeeheeeeeee

Um….oookkkkk….. Walks slowly away


End file.
